Malditos celos
by Lithuem
Summary: ¿Tenia que mostrarle aquella sonrisa alegre y a veces exagerada, para su gusto, a todo el mundo?. Era imposible que fuera siempre tan feliz pero claro se trataba de Yamamoto, no tenia mas explicación que esa y, bueno, claro estaba el que era un idiota.


Bueno me he animado a subir esa cosita corta que escribí hace un par de noches. Lo he leído por encima y corregido un par de cosas pero seguramente se me habrán pasado bastante fallos. En fin aprovechando un momento de inspiración salio esto, una escena que se me paso por la cabeza y tuve que escribirla para que dejara de molestar. Me encapriche de la parejita y sobretodo de Yamomoto

Pareja: Gokudera x Yamamoto

* * *

Paseo su mirada por su clase atento al "espectáculo" que tenia justo en frente a un par de metros y por mas que lo miraba no conseguía entenderlo.

No podía comprender como podía sonreír de esa manera tan estúpida todo el tiempo y sobre todo como aquellas estúpidas niñatas podían estar rodeándole y acosándole, ¡si solo era un estúpido idiota obsesionado con el beisbol!

Maldijo por lo bajo apretando casi sin darse cuenta el cigarrillo entre sus dedos amenazando con partirlo. Dio otra calada y dejo salir el humo despacio de entre sus labios. Sabia, lo sabia mejor que nadie, cual era la razón real de su enfado en esos momentos. Pero admitirlo era difícil.

Volvió su mirada a aquel idiota que reía alegremente junto a las chicas, seguro que había dicho otra de sus tonterías. ¿Tenia que mostrarle aquella sonrisa alegre y a veces exagerada, para su gusto, a todo el mundo?. Era imposible que fuera siempre tan feliz pero claro se trataba de Yamamoto, no tenia mas explicación que esa y, bueno, claro estaba el que era un idiota.

Y aquello hacia que tuviera mas ganas de darle un buen puñetazo, o quizás le vendría mejor dárselo a si mismo… porque reconocía perfectamente cual era el sentimiento que le había invadido en el momento que lo había visto allí, de pie hablando tan tranquilamente con aquel grupito de zorras que no hacían mas que intentar aprovechar el mas mínimo segundo para ponerle las manos encima. Con cualquier escusa, porque había visto como le tocaban, algunas mas disimuladamente que otras, y el estúpido no se daba cuenta, porque claro era un estúpido. Y aquel sentimiento se volvía mas grande y el tenia mas ganas de tirarse por la ventana en la que estaba apoyado. Porque no podía sentir aquello por el, aquella sensación que le hacia apretar los puños y latía molestamente en su pecho no podía ser eso. Pero mientras mas miraba esa sonrisa que les dedicaba cada vez se convencía mas.

Celos, eran malditos celos.

Celos de aquellas zorras que acaparaban esa sonrisa estúpida y exagerada. Porque Yamamoto tendría que estar ahí, encima suyo y él, como siempre, y tendría que quitárselo de encima a patadas. Porque esa sonrisa tendría que ser suya, tendría que estar dirigida a él, al igual que sus tonterías acerca del beisbol o simplemente el comentario del buen tiempo que hacia últimamente en la cuidad. Aquellos eran celos que lo hacían querer tenerlo solo para él y hacer explorar a todas esas con un poco de su dinamita.

Pero no, no podía hacer eso, claro que no. Porque eso significaría ponerse en evidencia, demostrar sus "sentimientos" por Yamamoto y definitivamente el no podía hacer eso. A pesar de las ganas de acercase hasta donde estaba, agarrarlo de la camisa para obligarlo a agacharse, porque tenia que ser mas alto el maldito, y robarle el aliento con un beso delante de todas esas. Para marcarle y enseñarle a todos que Takeshi Yamamoto era suyo, aunque ni el mismísimo Yamamoto lo supiera.

Y eso era lo que pasaba por su cabeza cuando camino con paso tranquilo en su dirección. Pero no fue aquello lo que hizo. Simplemente paso por su lado dejando escapar el humo del cigarro de entre sus labios en dirección al moreno. Y siguió caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos y el cigarro bailando entre sus labios escuchando como el idiota se disculpaba con las chicas apresuradamente y sus pasos se acercaban rápidamente a el. Lo siguiente que sintió fue un brazo pasar por encima de sus hombros y su voz hablar a pocos centímetros.

-¡Hey Gokudera! No deberías fumar dentro del instituto-

-Metete en tus asuntos idiota-

Y simplemente le contesto con su típico mal humor y con un codazo en las costillas para que le soltara. Y el moreno hizo lo de siempre, se alejo quejándose por el golpe y con su estúpida risa cruzo los brazos detrás de la cabeza comentándole lo que ocurriría si se encontraban con Hibari.

Y Gokudera solo pudo hacer lo que desde hace un tiempo ya era una costumbre. Escuchar a Yamamoto hablarle de cualquier tontería sin sentido mientras él escondía una sonrisa detrás de un cigarrillo.


End file.
